Tale As Old As Time
by Power Winter
Summary: One day Princess Amerys Noryan finds an old gate in the back of the royal gardens. Beyond that gate is a whole new unprotected world she has never seen before. She sees that life can be so much simpler and that you can be friends with people without secret agendas and good connections. But of course a princess alone in a village opens new possibilities for some people...
1. Prologue

~ Prologue ~

Once upon a time there was a beautiful peaceful kingdom called Aurinea. The king and queen could not be happier. But there was something missing. The queen had not yet conceived an heir and the king and queen were very worried. If they could not conceive an heir the kingdom would be in terrible danger. The kingdom would be plundged into a civil war with no end.

But one day, to the whole kingdoms joy and happiness, the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had the most radiant blond hair and the deepest blue eyes you could ever imagine. The king and queen were over the moon with joy. Because the child was born right when the skies were the most beautiful violet, she was named Amerys.

The king and queen spoiled the little princess and she grew up to be the most kind, elegant and beautiful princess the kingdom had ever seen and she was loved by all.

The kingdom was yet again at peace and it seemed that nothing could darken the king and queens joy. But that would all change...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

One day the princess was walking around palace garden enjoying the beautiful weather. She was wearing a beautiful, but simple, blue and white dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Later that day she had managed to escape her ladies-in-waiting and she enjoyed the peaceful silence. It was not that she did not love her ladies but they could be very loud.

She was just about to inside and find her ladies when she spotted an old rusty gate in the far corner of the park. She had never seen the gate before and decided to investigate it. She opened the gate and found a peaceful meadow with flowers she had never seen before.

In the other end of the meadow she could see people dancing to music she had never heard before. She remembered what her father always said. "Never go outside the palace without an escort, it could be dangerous. Never talk to strangers and never reveal who you are. They might use it against you." She did not want to disobey her father but she could not go back and forget about this wonderful place. Finally her curiousity got the best of her and she sneaked up to, what seemed to be a party, hiding behind a big tree. She looked out of her cover and saw peasants and commoners laughing, dancing and drinking ale. She was mesmerized about how everybody and everything just shined happiness.

Hours passed and the princess become more and more fascinated on how everything seemed so perfect. She was completely oblivious to the fact that a peasant boy named Ario, approached her from behind and poked her gently on her shoulder. She jumped of shock and turned around. Standing before her was a handsome boy about her age. He was wearing a used green shirt, a worn out ( )own tunic and he had auburn hair. "Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" He asked politely. For the first time in her life, princess Amerys was lost for words. "Sorry, I was just uhm... I should go. Sorry." She said and hurried off. "No wait!" He ran after her. Luckily for him he was faster and he quickly caught up with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Ario." He extended his hand as a gesture of kindness. She shook it nervously. "I'm Amerys..." "You have a pretty name, Amerys. Like the princess." She blushed slightly at the compliment. "Actually I am-" but she stopped herself. This was exactly what her father had warned against. "Never reveal who you are. They might use it against you." "Actually I am one of the princess' ladies-in-waiting. My name is Lady Amerys... Rosenvelt"


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

He bend down and kissed her hand softly. "It is a pleasure meeting you, my lady." She giggled and curtsied gracefully. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Ario." "May I ask why you were watching us?" She blushed in embarrassment. Once again she was lost for words. That was twice in one day. "What is happening to me?" She thought frustrated. "I was just... Uhm... You looked so happy..." Se stammered, when she found the use of words again. "We have a reason to be happy. A girl in our village just gave birth to a healthy baby boy. The whole village is rejoicing over this new life.", he looked back at the party, "Would you like to join us, Lady Amerys?" "I really should not... I... I... I'm not properly dressed..." She said nervously. "You look beautiful, my lady. It is only for an hour. I swear you will not regret it." Ario smiled reassuringly and was completely obvious to the fact that the princess was at war with herself. She wanted to say yes but she did not want to disobey her father. Finally after a long silence she accepted. "Yes I would like that. But i will only go for one hour." He beamed at her and led her gently towards the party. When they reached the village, people starred at her expensive clothes and the pearls in her hair. "Don't let it bother you, my lady. You look wonderful." He bowed and extend his hand for her to take it, "Would you like to dance, Lady Amerys?" She blushed and took his hand, smiling. "I would love to, Mr. Ario" He led her to the dance floor and they started dancing.

They danced for hours and hours and the sun was going down. Neither Ario or Amerys noticed how dark it had become. It was only when the musicians stopped playing and the party was coming to an end, that Amerys suddenly noticed how late it was. "Oh dear Lord! I have to get home! They will be searching for me!" She quickly stepped off the dance floor and was on her way out of the party when Ario gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Wait! When can I see you again?" She looked at him pleadingly. "I can not... I really should go... Please let go of me." Amerys could see hurt in his eyes when he release her arm. "I am truly sorry..." And without another word, she ran over to the gate from where she came in. She was almost there when she heard him. "When can I see you again?!" She giggled and yelled back "Tomorrow. 6 o'clock."


End file.
